Digamma -No. 03X-
Digamma -No. 03X-''', also known as '''Denki Keiru, is one of six units created for the Murakumo V2 Project by the former Novus Orbis Librarium. She carries within her the Stigmata Effect, which is capable of creating divisions within forces of power. She is a playable character throughout the King of Braves Saga. Information The human being which would become''' Digamma''' was formerly known as Denki Keiru, the daughter of researchers Izayami Keiru and Shin Kazama. Denki started life as an orphan who was taken by the Novus Orbis Librarium, shortly before their downfall. She was used to test how well a human could be converted into a Murakumo unit, along with five others. This was called the Murakumo V2 Project. The children were labelled as Heta-01X, San-02X, Digamma-03X, Koppa-04X, Sampi-05X, and Tsan-06X. Denki became Digamma as a result. Digamma, Koppa, and Sampi were the only three units that survived the conversion into Murakumo units, while the other three ended up being reduced into puddles of black seithr instead. More research would be put into the three surviving units. However, with the NOL's downfall, the units had to be moved elsewhere, within the walls of Kagutsuchi. Experimentation started to be conducted onto the three, with each losing their individuality and mind. This made them practically weapons for others to use as they see fit. Calamity Reborn - /The Blackhole Message/ Digamma was the only one of the three to retain some parts of her own consciousness, but was still trapped within the programming instilled into her during the conversion. Soon, the remnants of the NOL took over Kagutsuchi and began to reform much of the military assets they had lost. This included Digamma, as she was the first of her "sisters" to be awakened. However, it would only be for a short while, as an intruder would knock out all of the researchers and guards around Digamma. She was then, suddenly, attacked with a strange weapon and "corrupted". Digamma awoke, but without much memory about the place she was in, the passage of time before now, or even about herself. Only thing she could recall was the attack a while ago. She decided that the only way she was going to get answers was to track down the intruder. She exited the place where she was held and found herself in the lobby of what seemed to be a government building. Before she could fully take in where she was, she was attacked by man calling himself Kiba the Arcing Wolf. She managed to defeat him with the use of the Murakumo equipment, but was confused over how she even had knowledge of its existence, let alone being able to use it effectively. She leaves him there and exits the building itself, finding herself out on the street. Due to her appearance (she was still covered in the Murakumo armor), the civilians walking around saw her and started to walk the other way. She wandered until being approached by a young man who noticed the fleeing pedestrians. Digamma soon threw him down to the ground, though, and she continued on her way. However, before he went unconscious, he warned her about the the True Key of Twilight. She wandered around the city more and more until stumbling onto a fight between two people: a strange man with a giant sword and the man she was looking for. She watches the two and is about to interrupt them until the sudden invasion of the Ikari Armory, led by Gale XXXth. The fight was cut short because of it, forcing the guy Digamma was chasing to run off elsewhere. She tries to keep up, but the Ikari Armory starts to flood the city, blocking off her route towards him. She ends up in a fight against Damaein Natas, the second in command of Gale XXXth, who wants to use Digamma as an asset within their army. Digamma manages to beat him unconscious and leaves him alone, stuck inside a store front with glass sticking out of him. She goes back to chasing down that man from before, but he seems to have disappeared. She wandered the city once more, sometimes having to fight against the forces of Ikari Armory that get in her way. During all of this, she contemplates about why the man she's searching for did what he did, and about why she's even searching for him in the first place. She attempts to remember something beyond her awakening, but all she can recall are the words "error, black hole, imminent, change, April 18th." She can't even begin to understand what those words mean, so she tries to remember beyond the message, but it's all a blank. She keeps wandering the streets until she ends up being shot at by some sniper. All the "bullets" which are flying around her are all red and are leaving streaks of what can be identified as blood. Soon enough, she realizes the sniper is up on the rooftops and heads up to fight him, discovering the sniper to be a young man. Facing off with him, she saw that he was using Ars to control his own blood and make it into weapons, such as bullets and swords. However, this was not enough for the man to win, as he was beaten down to the ground. The young man, however, struck when Digamma least expected it: suddenly firing a blood bullet right through her abdomen. Digamma was so shocked by how much pain she was in, and by the sight of her own blood, which was this black liquid that just looked "wrong" to her", seeping out from the wound. She stammered on the roof until finally she fell off backwards. She landed on the hard metal ground below, damaging most of her body and the equipment that was buckled and bolted onto her. She fell unconscious during this time, where the same message keeps popping up, along with a voice talking about something called the Stigma. When she awoke, hours had passed, and every part of her body seemingly repaired itself in the meantime. Confused and unsure about anything, she wandered out of the alleyway she had fell into, the armor chunks detaching from her body and leaving her in her seemingly normal clothes. Her only choice was finding that man, as she limbered through the war torn streets. She feels tired after awhile, sitting down some place to rest. She felt trapped between a rock and a hard place, between the search for the man she's after and why she doesn't have any memories. Intertwined Fate - /Stigmata/ Continuum Error - /Murakumo Reborn/ Chrono Distortion - /Pathfinder/ RezaRed Century's Aria - /Agent/ Core's Will Calamity's Memory Personality Digamma is inherently curious about the world, having absolutely no experience of it due to her years of experimentation (which kept her locked away in what felt like a cage). Due to Gale XIV essentially corrupting her, Digamma was almost completed emptied of her life from before, essentially a blank slate left to wander about with the only clues to her identity being her whole appearance and the person who left her in this situation. Appearance Generally, she has long violet hair (a result of the forced conversion from human to Murakumo), braided along its entire length until being fed into a blade with a dulled blue body and sharp, green edges. She also has deep red eyes. During the events of the King of Braves trilogy, she wore the standard skin-tight outfit the Novus Orbis Librarium would put on its Murakumo units, with an overall green coloration besides for random bits of silver metal. Over the outfit was a cloak with the same green color, along with diamond lines of dull blue running throughout it, with a series of violet seals hanging off the cloak by rings. Connected to the cloak is a large collar with what constitutes a metal plaque on the front with an engraved design carved into its surface. Hanging over her right eye is an imitation Azure Grimoire with a while shell instead of red like most other Murakumo units. As a child, before ever being touched by the Novus Orbis Librarium, she had black hair, just like her mother. Powers and Abilities Musical Themes *'Unbound Variable' - Digamma's Theme **'~Outside the System~' - Lyrical Version Stages *'Abyss's Haven -THE GATE-' - The one that breaks the barrier must be punished with death... Titles Trivia *Digamma literally means "Double Gamma". *Her Murakumo name, Digamma, was one of the original Greek letters before it was considered the Greek number for six, which is used for the Greek version of the number of the beast, 616. *Her Murakumo name means Double Gamma, with an overall value of 6. In the Major Arcana, the 6th number means The Lovers. The Key Words for The Lovers are: Love/relationship, Union, Passion, Sexuality, Affinity, Bonding, Romance, and Heart. Navigation Category:Neutral Category:A-tier Character Category:Murakumo Character Category:Independent